I am interested in the molecular mechanisms by which bacteria transfer DNA to other organisms. I am concentrating on bacterial conjugation both between pairs of prokaryotes and between prokaryotes and eukaryotes and on systems that practice natural transformation. The knowledge gained about these processes could eventually be used to determine the role of DNA transmission in the pathogenesis of microbial infections and in the spread of antibiotic resistance determinants among pathogens.